A New Friendship but Maybe More
by astonishes
Summary: first story! okay, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabi are begining to be new friends. But what happens when Troy and Sharpay's past feelings come back? Read to find out! TxS, RxG
1. Begining Of A New Friendship

"Hey Troy. What's up?" Gabriella asked after they met up again outside the gym.

"Hey Gabbi!" Troy said, giving Gabriella a hug. "Have you decided if you are going to audition for the fall musical yet?" he asked, saying musical like Mrs. Darbus.

"I don't know but I am seriously thinking about it. The winter musical was so much fun. I really liked it." Gabriella said, smiling. The Twinkle Towne musical was a huge hit. Even Chad and Taylor came. Which was a big deal since at the beginning, they had tried to stop them. They were still in conversation 30 minutes later when, the school's "Ice Queen", Sharpay Evans, came walking through the doors, her twin brother Ryan by her side.

"But Sharpay, you do know that in basketball they shoot baskets, right?" Ryan was telling Sharpay.

"Really? Well, seeing how I could care less-Oh. Hey Troy. Hey Gabi!" She said Troy with a bitter tone and Gabi with a friendly one so Troy knew something was up.

"Hey Sharpay and Ryan." Gabi said. She knew Sharpay but she was one of Ryan's best friends.

"Hey Troy. Hey Gabi." Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled. She really liked Ryan. But she couldn't love him since she loved Troy. But she did like Ryan. A lot.

Troy had to talk to Sharpay, he needed to apologize. He and Sharpay had gotten into an argument earlier…

"_Hey Shar." Troy said, walking into homeroom._

"_Hey Troy." Sharpay said, smiling. She was glad they were becoming closer again._

"_Hey Troy. Hey Ice Queen." Chad said. Chad, Zeke, even Troy laughed at the reference to Sharpay._

"_Okay class, let's get to business. Sharpay what's wrong?" Mrs. Darbus asked annoyed when she saw Sharpay packing her stuff._

"_I-I-I have to go." Sharpay said, tearing up on her way out. Troy could hear a muffled cry as she left. He had tried to get her attention all week but it wasn't working too well. Now was his chance._

"Sharpay, I need to talk to you." Troy said, putting his arm around her and taking her out of ear shot of Ryan and Gabriella. Though he could have proclaimed his love for Sharpay then and there and Gabriella wouldn't have cared.

Surprised, all Sharpay could manage was a "yeah" and they walked off together, leaving Gabi and Ryan absorbed in a convo of their own.

"What do you want? To insult me again?" Sharpay asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Okay, first off, I didn't mean to laugh. Okay? It wasn't on purpose." Troy said. _Wow still as pretty as ever._

"Then why did you? You hurt me. But then, you wouldn't care. You haven't been nice to me since about 8th grade." Sharpay said, remembering.

_It had been the most interesting friendship. Sharpay Evans, the school's drama nerd and Troy Bolton, the school's basketball guy. They were best friends and everyone knew it. They would always be talking to each other or staring into each others eyes or just hanging out. Eventually, they began to date. They knew each other even better than Chad knew Troy and Ryan knew Sharpay. They had been extremely close. But as basketball became Troy's passion and drama Sharpay's, they began to drift apart, feelings still buried deep within them._

"Look, I'm sorry. You think we could still be friends?" Troy asked the blonde girl in front of him._ I really hope she agrees. She's so pretty in this lighting. But she's always pretty. Sharpay's always pretty._

"Earth to Troy!" Sharpay said, snapping her fingers at him. "Hello!"

"Oh sorry. Okay, so are we going to attempt this friendship?" Troy asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I guess so." Sharpay replied. _Gosh, how could I say no? So cute…and dreamy…but we're only friends. FRIENDS. Nothing more._ She inwardly sighed, not knowing that Troy had the exact same thoughts running through his head at the time.

"Excellent." Troy said and genuinely smiled. Sharpay smiled back. _Wow, what a pretty smile. And this lighting suits her nicely. She looks as pretty. No, better. Hold on a minute! This is Sharpay Evans, the school's Ice Queen. I can't have feelings for her still. Besides I love…_he couldn't finish the thought though, Sharpay was the only face that came to mind.

* * *

**First Chapter...what do you think? Oh, I hope you like it!  
---Rachel!**


	2. Getting Closer Only to Get Farther Apart

**Wow! I actually got reviews! And you guys liked it! I feel so special! You guys seriously made my week!  
Anyway, thanks for the good tips and reviews, you guys rock! I hope you like this chapter too! **

**

* * *

**

"Wow, looks like they are actually having a good time. Maybe no blood will be shed." Ryan joked as both he and Gabbi saw Troy and Sharpay trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Oh I love this song! Come dance!" Gabbi said as Lifehouse's You and Me played.

"Umm…I can't dance to slow songs." Ryan said.

"Please? For me?" She asked. She gave him her puppy dog eyes until he gave in. _Ryan is so sweet. He's actually pretty cool. I'm glad we're becoming friends .He is just sooo sweet!_ Gabbi thought.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

"Looks like I've been replaced." Troy said as he saw Ryan and Gabbi dancing to a slow song but just really talking and laughing, not paying attention to the music at the party the gang was attending.

"You know what?" Gabi asked Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked. _She's Troy's, _Ryan had to remind himself. S_he's off limits. Plus, Gabi wouldn't like me. She probably thinks I'm dumb or something._

"I think we should take a walk. Let's go tell Sharpay and Troy. Wait, where's Sharpay?" Gabi asked, looking around.

"I'll ask Troy." Ryan said, putting his arm around Gabi's shoulders, Gabi's arm around his waist.

"Hey Troy." Gabi said, giving him a kiss. "Where's Sharpay?"

"Umm...she went to take a walk." Troy said.

"Oh. Well, tell her that we went to take a walk. K?" Gabi said.

"Sure. See ya." Troy said. He had a feeling that something was up between the two but didn't question it. Ever since they all became friends, Ryan and Gabi had been hanging out a lot more and Troy saw how they had a v_ery _close connection. But Gabi trusted Troy and he had to do the same.

* * *

Ryan and Gabriella were taking a walk around the school, holding hands in a friendly type way, not talking. They were enjoying being around each other and the quiet was relaxing. They found a bench to sit on together and sat down, Gabi resting her head on his shoulder. Ryan looked down at her, she looked so peaceful. Gabi looked up at him, and before she knew it, they kissed.

Gabi broke the kiss first. "Wow. That was unexpected." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Just a little bit." Ryan said, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness about to ensue. But it didn't help.

"I...I have to go find Troy. Bye Ry." Gabi said and left him, almost running away.

_Wow. That was...that was some kiss._ Ryan thought to himself.

* * *

**Eh, not my best. I had to kinda make it Ryan/Gabriella, so I decided to put a little kiss in there. What do you think?**


	3. An Accident

**So, um, I'm updating now because I'll be gone all weekend and yeah...  
****Anyway, I forgot to put a disclaimer in. But if I owned HSM, would I really be wrting about it? lol.**

* * *

It was a week after Gabi and Ryan's kiss and no one had noticed a thing. Troy and Sharpay noted the slight awkwardness but dismissed it. They were all sitting around in the food court at their mall when Sharpay's cell rang. "Hello?" Sharpay answered. 

"Hi, are you Miss Evans?" A male on the other line asked. _It's prolly for my mom. But I'll take it anyway. The guy sounds slightly nervous._

"Yes sir, I am. What can I help you with?" Sharpay asked, impersonating her mother perfectly.

"Well, one of your friends, I'm assuming since you're her emergency contact, Mrs Melissa Bolton, was in a car accident earlier today. She's doing fine now but we couldn't reach her husband so we called the next emergency contact. She has to stay overnight for observation but other than that, she's fine." The doctor said.

"Umm...Shar, what happened?" Ryan asked, voice full of concern as he looked at the very pale Sharpay.

"Okay, well, Dr..." Sharpay said, noticing Troy and Ryan pale.

"Dr. Cable."

"Okay, well Dr. Cable, Melissa's son is here with me, we'll see you in about an hour. Thank you." Sharpay said, masking her enormous concern for Mrs. Bolton.

"Okay, see you then." Dr. Cable said and hung up.

"Shar, what happened to my mom? Please tell me." Troy asked, practically begging.

"Umm...well...your-your mom is-your mom is in the-the hospital." Sharpay said. She and Ryan also loved Mrs. Bolton as if she was their mom. Ever since the divorce, their mom and the Bolton family ate dinner together once every week. Both moms were best friends so it would explain why Sharpay's mom was one of her emergency contacts in the hospital.

"We need to go. Now. Sharpay, can you and Ryan take me? Just let me calm down a bit." Troy said and walked off to a corner.

"Yes, Shar, we need to go and see if Mrs. Bolton is okay." Ryan said.

"Let me go see if Troy is ok first." Sharpay said and started to walk off when Gabi stopped her.

* * *

**Yeah...really short. But do you like it?**


	4. Surprises and Surprise Endings

**I'm not getting as many reviews. But I'm not complainig since you know, I'm still getting some! Thanks to all of you who are reviewing!**

* * *

"No, you've done enough already." Gabriella said an icy tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"You know what I mean." Gabriella said. Sharpay could tell she was nervous about standing up to her best friend but she felt she had to.

"Gabi, Troy is in pain for his mother. I don't think it's the appropriate time to make accusations about me stealing your boyfriend. However I _could_ make a couple accusations about you and someone else." Sharpay shot her a knowing glare.

"What? We'll talk later. I promise you won't get out of it." Gabi said, making Sharpay slightly scared of her.

"Fine. Come on, Ry." Sharpay said, Ryan and her leaving a shocked Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and Chad behind with a mad Gabriella.

* * *

"Troy, are you okay?" Sharpay asked. They were almost at the hospital and Troy hadn't talked since Sharpay had broken the news.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. My mom's in the hospital and everything is just fine." Troy said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, Troy, for being worried about you." Sharpay said, Ice Queen coming out.

"Why are _you_ worried? The Ice Queen has no feelings, remember?" Troy said, fuming. When Sharpay looked like she was about to cry, Troy snorted. (You know when people are like, 'yeah right'?) "Nice try, Drama Queen."

"You know what, Bolton? Why was I even worried about you? You were just like I had always thought: a lunkhead basketball jock who cares only about himself!"

"Yes, and right now, you are being a full on Ice Queen who is absorbed in her own feelings!" Troy shouted back.

"You-you-you…" Sharpay said, a tear falling down her cheek. _Why? Why does this always happen? I let my wall down and my heart is ripped in half. Here is the boy who I liked and here he is, yelling at me!_

"Shar…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Troy said, his voice softening.

"No, you did." Sharpay said, getting out of the car. Ryan was already at the counter getting Mrs. Bolton's room number.

_Great. I'm finally getting Sharpay to open up to me and here I go, hurting her. if you really want her to like you back, why don't you try to be nice to her? Hmm?_ Troy thought, mentally kicking himself.

* * *

"Hey Shar, hey Troy, she's in room 102. Come on." Ryan said, putting his arm around Sharpay.

"Thanks Ry." Troy said. He walked first into the room, Sharpay and Ryan standing at the window. They watched as Troy and his mom hugged. Mrs. Bolton noticed them and motioned for them to come in, Sharpay smiling and Ryan walking in behind her.

"Hey kids. Ironic, I work at a hospital, helping people, not getting people to help me." She said as she hugged Sharpay, then Ryan.

"Well, at least you're safe." Sharpay said, sniffling.

"Umm…can I speak to a relative of Mrs. Melissa Bolton?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Troy said.

"Okay, can I talk to you alone?" Dr. Cable asked.

"Yeah." Troy said. Sharpay could tell he was nervous so she decided to walk with him outside. Troy noticed this and smiled, grabbing her hand.

"I'm Dr. Cable, nice to meet you." The doctor said.

"Hi, Dr. Cable. What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'm afraid we found small amounts of internal bleeding inside your mother. We're gonna have to operate immediately to stop it. There's a 99 chance she'll live. We know for a fact she'll live though. It's small so the operation is going to be small."

"Really? Wow. Okay. Well, we need Mrs. Bolton to get better. I guess it's up to Troy though."

"Umm…yeah. Operate." Troy said at a loss for words.

"Good. She'll be out of surgery in about 3 hours. You can sit in the waiting room. There's a couch there." Dr. Cable said and left. Ryan started to come out but Sharpay stopped him, motioning that she would tell him later.

"Come on." Sharpay said, still holding Troy's hand, walking with him to the waiting room.

Twenty minutes later, Gabi, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi are filled in and walk into the waiting room to find Troy and Sharpay on the couch, Sharpay's legs up on the couch beside her, fingers intertwined, her head on his shoulder and his head leaning on hers.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? It's totally going to be drama, drama, drama next chapter. And more Troypay. I promise. I just had to find a way to make it go that way!**


	5. Moments that Lead to a Fairytale Ending

**Hey everyone! I'm so thankful to all of you that reviewed. Which reminds me, monica9445 (i hope its right!) i don't really like troyellas. i don't know why, i guess it's cause she's just WAY too nice. plus, troy-sharpay and ryan-gabi coupling makes it a whole lot fairer. like now, everyone gets someone!**

**anyway, i'm not sure if it's too drama-ish. anyway, review please! they all help! they really do! **

**

* * *

**"Whoa." Chad, Taylor, and Ryan said in unison. Almost immediately, Jason, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi Whipped out their cell phones and took a picture of the two, sent them to themselves and to Troy and Sharpay. "This is going to be very useful blackmail." 

"Ugh! Does she _always_ have to get _everything _she wants? Even when it's _my_ boyfriend? UGHHHH!" Gabriella said, turning on her heels and walking out, Ryan quickly following her.

"Gabi, wait!" Ryan said.

"What?" Gabi said. Ryan could tell she was about to cry and was about to hug her when she ran into his arms and started crying. "It's, just, no-not, fair. She, al-al-always, gets, wh-what, s-s-she wa-wa-nts and now, who s-s-she wa-wants. Even T-Troy." Gabi wailed.

"It's okay Gabi. You still have me." Ryan said soothingly.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" She said and smiled. "Thanks Ryan. But the worst thing of all is that I know Troy likes her and she likes him. Plus, Troy and I were about to break up anyway. There's…there's someone else."

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"You." Gabi said.

* * *

"_No! Dad don't! Please! Don't keep hurting mom!" Sharpay screamed, on the floor. Her dad had first attacked her and when her mom intervened, he went for her instead. Ryan was out helping Mrs. Darbus. Sharpay had left earlier because she had a headache._

"_You little slut, just shut up." Her dad said. He had gotten fired from his job earlier and had hit rock bottom, becoming drunk all the time, getting caught with other women, finding out that their mom was filing for divorce._

"_No. Don't talk to her like that. She's you're daughter." Her mom said, getting courage and slapping him straight across the face. It must have been a reality slap for him because he fell to the floor crying and apologizing. After that, things were more peaceful but their parents still filing for divorce since it wasn't the first time her dad had done completely idiotic things. Then, another memory popped into her head._

"_You know Sharpay, you are a little whore and you are a worthless daughter. You think drama is something you could live off of? Think again." He said and slapped her._

"No. Dad, stop! Please!" Sharpay said and jolted awake. She noticed that Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason were still in the room watching Troy and Sharpay with intensity, and concern. Sharpay was breathing heavily. "Oh, wow. Umm…what are you guys doing here?" She asked, completely unaware that she was still extremely close to Troy and holding his hand. This caused the four to laugh.

"Um…hey guys. What's up?" Troy asked, finally waking up. "Are we still in the hospital?"

"Yeah. And it seems that the hospital is pretty cozy too." Jason said.

"Why do you say that?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you guys are about an inch apart at the maximum and are holding on to each other pretty snuggly there." Kelsi said, sending Chad, Jason, and Taylor into a fit of giggles.

Sharpay and Troy still looked confused so they looked at each other, their noses almost touching and then looked at their hands. Embarrassed, they separated pretty quickly and turned redder than tomatoes.

"Oh, darn it. I wanted to be her when they woke up." Ryan said, coming in with Gabi.

"Darn it? Ryan, no one says 'darn it' anymore." Taylor said.

"Oh well. At least I got a picture." Ryan said and shot Sharpay a 'ha-ha' look.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me five."

"And you guys can send them to me!" Gabi said, causing them to laugh again.

"You got a picture? Of what?" Sharpay said in an 'it-better-not-be-what-I-think-it-is' tone.

"Oh, just a _very_ cute picture of the drama club co-captain and the basketball captain sitting _very_ cozily on a big couch." Chad said.

"Excellent." Troy and Sharpay said under their breath.

* * *

"Mom. You're alive." Troy said. 

"Wow, that play really changed you, didn't it? Of course I'm alive. It was just experimental surgery. I'm going to be fine and out of here tonight. But, I did just get a cute picture of you and Sharpay. Seems like not too much worrying went on." Mrs. Bolton said, causing Sharpay and Troy to go red again.

"Ryan, I'm going to kill you." Sharpay said with a smile on her face.

"Umm…I didn't send it Shar." Ryan said.

"Chad, you're dead." Troy said.

"Dude, your mom is here. I don't think she wants her son's best friend murdered in front of her." Chad said.

"Don't worry Troy. I didn't send it to anyone. Just to you and Sharpay so you could see it." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Okay, well Melissa, you can go home now, your test results came back, you are in perfect health. But be careful, got it?" Dr. Cable said.

"Got it, Kurt. Bye." She said.

"Bye." He said and left.

"Okay, well, Troy. I'm fine. Sharpay and Ryan's mother is picking me up in an hour so I'll see you at home. Bye." She said and ushered them all out of the door.

* * *

"Hey Troy, can I talk to you?" Gabi asked. 

"Yeah, sure." Troy said, nervous of what was going to happen next. _I can't believe I am going to be forced to choose. Sharpay, the girl I've know all my life and have liked since 6th grade, or Gabi, the girl I just met and have loved for a couple months? But being with Sharpay was so natural we didn't even notice until they pointed it out. With Gabi, I don't know. It feels…_

"Troy, seeing you with Sharpay there was kind of a jolt into reality and out of that fairytale world that you and I are convincing ourselves we live in. we are trying to make ourselves believe that we still love each other when it's obvious that you like Sharpay and I like Ryan. I guess we can't make it work anymore." Gabi said. She sounded so sure that Troy knew it was true. He had been trying to tell himself that he didn't love Sharpay and that he loved Gabi and it hadn't been working. Plus, he had noticed that Gabi and Ryan had spent more time together and they were always staring at each other. It was obviously time.

"I guess. But, still friends?" Troy asked.

"Best friends forever." Gabi giggled and they hugged.

* * *

"So, Gabi, I was wondering if maybe-I mean, you don't have to it's just a question, and you don't have to say yes although it would be awesome if you did-but would you like to, I dunno, maybe go out sometime?" Ryan asked as he dropped off Gabi. 

"Of course Ryan. I would love to." She said and smiled. Ryan smiled about a mile wide and for a moment she thought they were both about to jump for joy. "Good night Ryan, sweet dreams."

"'Night Gabi. Sweet dreams." He said. Then, she did the most unexpected thing. She went to the door but turned back around and kissed Ryan. She pulled back and they both smiled. He hugged her, gave her a quick peck and they both went on their ways.

* * *

"So, Sharpay, I was wondering if maybe-I mean, you don't have to it's just a question, and you don't have to say yes although it would be awesome if you did-but would you like to, I dunno, maybe go out sometime?" Troy asked as he stopped at Sharpay's door. They had just taken a walk together and he had been thinking about it the entire time. 

"I would love to Troy." She replied and they both smiled as if any moment they were about to burst from so much joy. "Good night Troy, sweet dreams."

"Good night Shar. Sweet dreams to you too." He said. Sharpay had felt a drop of rain on her head and looked up, it had started to rain. She noticed Ryan running down the sidewalk so she walked inside and grabbed and umbrella. "Come on, I'll walk you home. Ryan! I'm walking with Troy!"

"Kay! See you later!" He said, running past them and into the house as the downpour started.

"Thanks, Shar, but you don't have to." Troy said.

"I don't mind. I like the rain. It's peaceful. Plus, you don't live far. You live, like, two houses down so I won't die." She said and they both laughed.

"Thanks." Troy said and they walked to his house, quietly, hand-in-hand.

When they reached his house, they kissed good bye and Troy walked inside. They both began jumping as soon as they were out of each other's sight.

* * *

**So I guess it wasn't too drama-ish. But I like it. And this isn't the end. So yeah. **


	6. Mushy Gushy Love Stuff

**So, I'm thinking this update took a while. What do you think? **

**

* * *

**

"Sharpay!" Her mother yelled up the stairs. "Troy's here for you!"

"Oh gosh, Ryan! What do I look like? I look bad don't I? Oh! I knew I shouldn't have worn this! He's gonna think I look bad and he won't want to be seen anywhere with me!" Sharpay said, slightly panicky. It was her first date with Troy and she was completely nervous.

"Shar, you look cute. Don't worry." Ryan said. She had opted for a spaghetti-strap dress with a vibrant print in oranges, purples, browns, and pinks, a white jacket, wedges, and a colorful coach purse. Her hair was straightened and had a big white headband in it. She looked gorgeous.

"Oh, maybe I should change." Sharpay said.

"Okay, Shar, sorry if I mess up something but we have to go down." Ryan said. He grabbed Sharpay and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, climbing down the stairs with her. "Hey Troy. Okay, here we go Shar."

"Ryan, I am going to kill you! Hey Troy!" Sharpay said, shooting Ryan a death look and giving Troy a hug. Then the doorbell rang. Sharpay opened it to find Gabriella in a pretty white dress with a pink jacket and pink flats. Her hair was with their natural curls and she also looked pretty. "Gabi!"

"Hey Sharpay! You look so pretty!" Gabi said as the two girls embraced each other.

"Wow! So do you!" Sharpay said. "I am totally borrowing your dress later."

"Okay, I'm gonna borrow yours too!" Gabi said. They laughed until Ryan cleared his throat. "Hey Ry!"

"Oh! Gabi! Hey, Troy and I were just catching up. Didn't even notice you were here!" Ryan said, lying terribly.

"Yes, and I am the boogie monster. Ooga-booga." Gabi said and all four of them laughed.

"Okay, so, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan, be careful. You know the rules. And be back by curfew! Have fun kids!" Their mother yelled after them. Sharpay waved back to her and all four got into the car.

"Now, Ryan and Gabriella, don't be doing anything I wouldn't do back there, got it?" Sharpay asked, imitating their mother.

"Which means we can practically be doing anything?" Gabriella asked, joking.

"BBUURRNN." Ryan said.

"Gabriella Montez! Are you implying that I am a slut?" Sharpay asked, feigning surprise.

"Hmm…why do I need to imply it?" Gabi said back, also joking.

"You little whore!" Sharpay said and the two girls laughed. "Oh, by the way, I am just kidding."

"Yeah, so was I." Gabi said, both of them laughing again.

"Girl thing." Troy and Ryan said under their breath.

When they finally arrived at the place, Sharpay and Gabi were both surprised. They were at the park but nothing else was around them.

"Umm…are we gonna play on the swings and do hide-and-go-seek?" Gabi asked.

"Nope. Just come on." Troy said, grabbing Sharpay's hand. Troy and Ryan led Gabi and Sharpay to a spot where a picnic blanket was laid out and two baskets were sitting on either end. There were a couple of flashlights there for candles but it was still very romantic for the girls. "We used flashlights instead of candles because we didn't want it to burn anything and such."

"Oh, Troy! This is sooo sweet!" Sharpay said as she gave Troy a kiss. They both had on mile-wide smiles.

"Thank you Ryan. This is really the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Oh how cliché that sounds. But it really is." Gabriella said as she also gave Ryan a kiss, coming back with the same expressions Troy and Sharpay had on a minute ago.

"Soo…what did you make?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm…well, Ryan and I tried to cook but we kinda burned everything we made. So, instead, we ordered pizza, yes, there's pepperoni in there for you Shar, and Zeke made the desert. I hope it isn't bad. And the pizza is probably really cheesy. Not with like the cheese you put in there but like-how about we start eating?" Troy said, turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"It's okay Troy. I think desert is gonna be awesome." Sharpay said, beginning to eat the pizza.

When they had finished their pizza, they went to the second basket that had the desert inside. "Aww…Zeke made us heart-shaped cupcakes!" Gabriella said, taking one out.

"Ohh! They have pink icing on them too! And look! On it, there are two people with a heart in between them! And a note…To the two happy couples: Hope you like the special cupcakes that your friends all made you. We all wish you the best. Good luck on your date and Ryan and Troy: don't do anything we wouldn't do. Sharpay and Gabi: the girls are screaming for you. They say you'll know what they mean. Anyways, with all our love, the gang."

"That is so sweet! We totally have to thank Zeke and everyone else." Gabi said when Sharpay had let her read the note. "What are you doing?"

Sharpay looked up from her camera. "Well, it's just so cute I have to take a picture of it!"

"Wow." Gabi said and laughed. All of a sudden, Troy took the icing on his finger and tapped Sharpay.

"Yeah?" She asked. Before she knew it, Troy had taken the icing and put some on the tip of her nose. "Troy Bolton! I am going to get you!" Sharpay said. She stood up and chased after Troy barefoot.

"Help me! Help me!" Troy said, running but laughing. About 30 seconds later, he stopped and turned around to see where Sharpay was. Then he felt someone tickle him from behind and as he turned around the tripped on his feet, causing both him and Sharpay to fall and roll down the hill. They landed right beside each other, laughing until they cried.

"Thanks, Troy. I just hope my dress isn't ruined." Sharpay said, turning on her side to face him, causing their faces to be only inches apart.

* * *

**Hey! So I totally hope you like it!**


	7. A Little Awkwardness Never Hurt Anyone

**I love how like, 3 people are actually reading my story! lol. but to those who like my story and reviewing (i love you guys!) you effin' rock!**

* * *

"Uhh…" Sharpay said, trying to ease the awkwardness between the two. 

"Shar, I have something to tell you. I-I-I love you." Troy blurted out.

Sharpay just stood there staring back at him.

"I kinda think this is when you say something back." Troy said, getting slightly angry. When Sharpay didn't say anything again, he stood up and began to walk. Instantly, Sharpay got up, finally registering what had happened.

"Troy, don't go." Sharpay called after him.

"Why?" Troy asked, angrily.

"Because. I live you stupid." Sharpay called after him. He turned around and saw she was completely sincere. He walked back towards her and kissed her, Sharpay kissing him back. They parted at the same time and they both smiled.

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder what they are doing now." Ryan said, raising his eyebrows up and then lowering them. Gabriella laughed at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gabi asked.

"Uhh…maybe." Ryan said. "What are we thinking?"

"That we're having fun?" Gabi asked.

"Okay."

"And that Sharpay and Troy have been gone a _very_ long time."

"That too. Oh, look the lovebirds have flown back to us!" Ryan exclaimed loud enough for them to hear.

"Gabi!" Sharpay squealed.

"Oh, wow. Uh, Shar and I need to be excused." Gabi said running quickly to Sharpay, grabbing her hand and them both running away.

"Chick talk." Ryan and Troy said at the same time. "So what happened with you and Shar?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely not what you think." Troy said, chucking nervously.

"Mmhmm." Ryan said as Gabi and Sharpay came back giggling their little pretty heads off.

When Gabi came back, she sat down next to Ryan, and Sharpay stood next to Troy. "So, are we gonna go?" Sharpay asked. It was almost 11. Kelsi, Taylor, Gabi, and Sharpay had decided to meet in Sharpay's room at 11 to talk about the night, since Kelsi and Jason and Taylor and Chad had also gone on a double date.

"Yeah sure. Let's get this stuff cleaned up. Then we can go. By the way, Ryan and Gabi, Sharpay and I are gonna switch spots with you this time."

"Fine." Gabi said, helping Sharpay clean up.

"Hey, Gab, is your stuff at my house already?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it's in your room. We are staying in there right?" Gabi said.

"Of course. Ryan, we need to borrow your room tonight." Sharpay said, once everything was cleaned up.

"Why?" Ryan asked, walking beside Sharpay while holding Gabi's hand.

"Because Taylor and Kelsi are sleeping over and we share the bathroom and I don't think they'd like to sleep on the floor." Sharpay said.

"Okay, I'll take the right guest bedroom, that okay?" Ryan asked.

"Sure! Thanks Ry!" Sharpay said. This time, she and Troy sat in the back, Ryan and Gabi up in front.

"No, don't get naughty back there. Troy we are going to my house first right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Troy said. He closed his eyes and sighed. Today had seriously been the best day of his life. He planned a big surprise for the girl he loved and she loved it-and him. They were gonna spend the day tomorrow playing around at his house.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, looking up at him while her head was on his shoulder.

"Nothing. In fact, life couldn't get better." Troy said and smiled. He kissed her forehead, Gabi and Ryan watching the whole thing. Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled. They shared a quick kiss and Ryan pulled out of the park's parking lot and on to the road.

* * *

"'Bye Troy." Sharpay said.

"'Bye Shar. See you tomorrow, right? My house at 11." Troy said.

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night. Sleep tight." Troy said and kissed her. they kissed until someone cleared their throat, causing Troy and Sharpay to jump away from each other nervously and awkwardly.

"Hey Troy." Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor, hey Kelsi, hey Chad. Hey Jason." Troy and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Shar, can we get the keys?" Ryan asked. He and Gabi were on the front porch in front of the door waiting for Troy and Sharpay to finish so they could get the keys.

"Sorry." Sharpay said and tossed them to Ryan.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Troy asked Chad.

"Well, we were walking Taylor and Kelsi home and we saw you and Sharpay and Taylor cleared her throat. So yeah. Plus, Jason and I live like a block from here." Chad explained.

"Taylor, Kelsi, Gabi will show you where to put your stuff. So much to do tonight!" Sharpay said. "Bye Troy." She gave him a quick kiss and a wave and disappeared into her house.

"Dude, you are so lucky." Jason said.

"Yeah, Sharpay's cute." Chad said. "Of course, she can't beat Taylor…"

"Or Kelsi." Jason added.

"Jealous." Troy said with a shrug.

"Actually, we all ended up pretty well off." Jason said.

"Gotta agree with you on that." Chad said.

* * *

**so...how do you like it? hope ya do!**


	8. It's Not What It Looks Like at All

**Hehe...i heart those of you who are reviewing...you rock!**

* * *

"So are you ready for a day of fun?" Troy asked once he and Sharpay were walking towards his house.

"Of course I am…so what are we doing?" Sharpay asked.

"I told you. You'll find out once we get there." He said taking her hands. She had them stuffed into the pockets of her white jacket. She also had on a white tank top underneath and pink sweatpants on that were pushed up to the knee with sneakers in. Her hair was straight and into a ponytail and she looked extra cute. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?" Sharpay asked as he shook his head. "Fine. I'll race you there."

"Where?" Troy asked.

"Go!" Sharpay said and she took off. Troy was surprised, she was pretty fast. She made it to his house without breaking a sweat and was barely breathing heavily when he got there about 10 seconds after her.

"Wow, you're fast." Troy said, catching his breath.

"I run. A lot. So now tell me." She said and smiled excitedly.

"Okay well, today is going to be a sports day since next weekend you choose what we do." Troy said. He laughed when Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly.

"What sports are we gonna do? Besides basketball." She said giving him a knowing glare.

"Whatever you want to play, it doesn't bother me."

"Okay lets get started, this way, I can beat you quicker." Sharpay said and Troy lead her to his backyard. He grabbed a basketball and tossed it to Sharpay. She caught it and bounced it once. Then, she picked it up and spun it around on her middle finger. "One-on-one?"

"Yes ma'am." Troy said as he and Sharpay got into position. Then, Sharpay dribbled past him and scored a goal, also catching the rebound. "Tell me when you're ready to play." Sharpay said, giving him a 'ha-ha' smirk.

"Ready darling" Troy said and stole the ball from Sharpay, also making a goal. "Coach said to fake right, brake left." He said and they both laughed.

* * *

After an hour, the game was finished. Troy beat Sharpay by two points. "Good game." Troy said and he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, You too." Sharpay said and smiled. "I think we should play soccer next. And I know I can beat you. I still play."

"Oh yeah. I remember, you played way back when. You were good." Troy said and got a soccer ball. "Let's go."

Sharpay won this game by 5 points. "Good try Bolton. Better luck next time!"

"Thanks Shar." Troy said, pretending to be sad.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Sharpay said, acting sorry. She went over to him and gave him a hug. But when she gave him a hug, Troy ended up tickling heruntil she called 'mercy!'.

"Troy! Come on in for lunch! And bring your friend with you!" His mom called from the door. Troy had told his mother earlier today that his girlfriend was coming over so they could spend the day together. She knew it was Sharpay but she didn't want to say anything.

"Oh! What'd your mom make?" Sharpay asked as she grabbed Troy's hand and they walked up to his house together.

"I don't know actually." Troy said and shrugged. He wondered if his dad was home. He hadn't really approved of his last girlfriend Gabriella but his dad liked Sharpay so he would most likely approve.

"Hey Troy, hey Sharpay!" Mrs. Bolton said when they walked in, feigning surprise at seeing Sharpay.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said and went to hug her. "Oh, hey Mr. Bolton!" Sharpay said and went over to give a surprised Jack Bolton a hug.

"Umm…hey Sharpay. Hello Troy, I have to talk with you about something." His father said in a calm voice.

"Ok, I'll be right back Shar." Troy said, watching as Sharpay and his mom talked and finished making the meal. "What's up dad?" Troy asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Since when have you and Sharpay been dating?" He asked.

"Uh…not too long, why?" He asked.

"Because if having a girlfriend is going to cause you to lose focus you need to end it."

"But dad, I've known Sharpay since I was in diapers, literally. She's not like any other girl. I really like her. but I won't lose focus. So don't worry." Troy said.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yes, dad, I really, _really_ do."

"Fine, I approve. But make sure that your head is in the game and not in the clouds. Got it?"

"Yes sir! Thanks dad." Troy said and walked back into the kitchen, sitting by Sharpay and taking a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

"Today was really fun. Thanks Troy." Sharpay said as they stopped at her door.

"Anything for you Shar. And I mean it. I love you." Troy said.

"Troy, thank you. I love you too. I really do." She said and for a moment, he saw the girl back in eight grade, the one he first fell in love with. She was sweet, funny, witty, smart, caring, loving, and beautiful. He didn't see the Ice Queen he saw less than a month ago. He saw a more mature version of his first and only true love.

"Good night Sharpay." Troy said, giving her a kiss. Sharpay kissed him back, deepening the kiss but they stopped about 10 seconds later.

"Good night Troy, sweet dreams." Sharpay said and walked inside her house. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, a goofy smile on her face. She was truly in love with Troy Bolton again and this time, he loved her back.

* * *

On Monday, word was spread about all the new couples. Ryan had snagged Gabriella from Troy, Sharpay had snagged Troy, and of course, Taylor and Chad and Kelsi and Jason weren't really new so they weren't as concentrated on. That afternoon, Troy, Chad, and Jason had basketball practice so the rest of their friends decided to stay and watch them.

"Oh, wow, this gym brings back a ton of memories." Taylor said when they walked in.

"Yeah. _We're all in this together!_" Gabi sang and they did a part of the dance.

Seeing Troy walk into the gym, the entire team behind him, Ryan decided to embarrass him and Sharpay. "Doesn't this bring back memories of first kisses Shar?" Ryan said. He was excellent at projection so it wasn't difficult for the basketball team to hear him.

Sharpay turned beet red and the team watched as Troy turned slightly redder than normal. Everyone in the gym laughed at them.

"Ryan you are so dead!" Sharpay said in a singsong voice.

"Why, don't you love the excellent memories?" Ryan said. "OW!" He said when a basketball hit him on the back of the head. "Thanks Troy."

"Anytime." Troy said and shrugged.

"Do I want to know?" Gabi asked although she had an inkling.

"Of course you do." Kelsi said. She, Taylor, and Ryan knew the whole story.

"_Okay, truth or dare. Uhh…Sharpay." Ryan said. They were in the high school gym for a lock-in and Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Taylor were sitting in a corner while everyone else was asleep._

"_Okay, dare." Sharpay said._

"_Oh, Ryan, make it good." Taylor said. She, Kelsi, Ryan, and Chad exchanged looks. They all knew what was about to happen._

"_Okay, Sharpay. I dare you and Troy to go behind the bleachers for 7 minutes." Ryan said. Sharpay and Troy looked embarrassed while everyone gave Ryan looks of approval._

"_Fine." Troy and Sharpay said at the same time._

_As they walked behind the bleachers, everyone gave Ryan high fives. "Good job." Chad said and Ryan simply replied with an "I know."_

_They watched as Troy and Sharpay stood awkwardly and then began to talk, Troy obviously spilling something embarrassing, causing Sharpay to do the same thing and resulting in them sharing their first kiss, thinking no one saw them. Of course, they weren't well hidden and their best friends could see it all. When they saw that 7 minutes was up, they called out their names in a whisper, audible enough for Sharpay and Troy jump apart from their kiss and walk back awkwardly. Their friends were successful in holding back their laughter but Troy and Sharpay had a feeling they saw something._

"No way! Oh-la-la!" Gabi exclaimed. "Hey Troy! Truth or dare?" Gabi called out, causing Jason and Chad to laugh at the memory and at Troy's reaction.

* * *

"I am so going to kill Ryan. Like, if he isn't there tomorrow, you'll know why." Sharpay said as she and Troy were walking home.

"I remember that too. Wow…that was way long ago. And I didn't know they saw it either." Troy said.

"Me either. But I kinda guessed when they looked like they were about to spaz from trying not to laugh when we joined the group again." Sharpay said.

"Oh well. All's well that ends well. And that kiss has obviously ended well." Troy said.

"Why, but of course. And for once, everyone's happy. How much better could life get?" Sharpay asked, not knowing that right now was about as happy as she would be in the next week.

* * *

"Hey Gabi." Troy said when he walked into school that morning. Sharpay had to help with something for drama club so Troy and Gabi came early with them and decided to hang out for the morning.

"Hey Troy." Gabi said. She walked up to her locker and the note from last year came out. It was the one where Troy had asked her to meet him at his secret spot. "Oh wow. I can't believe I have this. Those were good times." She said sadly.

"And times aren't good now?" Troy asked.

"Of course they are…it's just that, well, I'm confused." Gabi said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Well, I love Ryan, I really do, I love him with all of my heart, it's just, I don't know if I like you too." She said the last part quietly but Troy had heard it.

"But Gabi-"

"I don't know why either. But I feel like I'm cheating on Ryan." Gabi said.

"But Gabi-"

"I need to clear things up." Gabi said and kissed Troy. The fireworks were gone. The magic was lost. It was nothing like kissing Ryan. There she felt the magic, she saw the fireworks. But with Troy nothing.

Then, Troy heard the sounds of heels running away from them very quickly. The moment her heard them he knew-Sharpay had seen everything.

* * *

**i'm evil. i heart this story so far...i think it'll be good. don't worry...only like two chapters left!**


	9. It's Going to Take More Than Flowers

**i think i'm losing my reviewers. tear but the story is seriously almost finished. so yeah, really i do love reviews so review!**

* * *

Sharpay went straight to Ryan, to whom she told everything. He was furious. But Sharpay was broken. This was the second time that she had trusted Troy with her heart and the second time he had taken and stomped all over it. She couldn't take it anymore. After the day was over, she went straight home, without Troy, and locked herself in her room. She didn't know where Ryan was but was too saddened to care. She fell asleep crying.

* * *

"Ryan, we need to talk to you." Troy said, him and Gabi grabbing Ryan by the arms and pushing him into an open room and closing the door behind them. "Look, what Sharpay saw was not what it looked like." 

"Oh, no, let me guess, there was something on her lips and you took it off with your lips." (I had to steal it from The Suite Life!)

"No…okay…" Troy said and told the story over.

"But Gabi, why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked, feeling guilty for being so mean.

"It's just I couldn't. But now I know that Troy was just a crush. Ryan, I really do love you." Gabi said and kissed him.

"I love you too." Ryan said and kissed her back. Troy cleared him throat. "Sorry."

"No prob. But how do I get Sharpay back? I know that one will be like trying to open a locked safe without a code." Troy said.

"Yes, but for every locked thing, there's a key." Gabi said.

"All you have to do is find it." Ryan finished for her.

"But Sharpay is more like a safe that's welded shut." Gabi added.

"Well, she was but Troy opened her. Then welded her shut, yet again." Ryan said, giving Troy a glare that could kill.

"Okay, the first time wasn't my fault." Troy said, putting his hands up and subconsciously backing away. He knew what Ryan could do.

"Uh, clueless here!" Gabi said, trying to alleviate the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

"Well, Troy has not only broken her heart today but he also broke it in 8th grade." Ryan said.

"_Hey Troy." Jenna Tracey, the school's new kid who had her eye on Troy said as she walked up to him. Sharpay, Troy's current girlfriend, had gone to get them drinks. Sharpay was actually Troy's very first girlfriend and they really liked each other. Today was actually their 3rd month anniversary._

"_Hey. Jenna, is it?" Troy asked. He began looking for Sharpay. He wanted to get out of the party and just walk around. Jenna or whatever it was talking but Troy wasn't paying attention. Jenna turned around and saw Sharpay talking to someone and then saw the goofy look on Troy's face when he was looking at Sharpay. The next thing Troy knew, Jenna had grabbed him and kissed him. After that, all he remembered wasSharpay dropping her drink on the floor and running out crying._

"You horrible person! No wonder she told me you were a little-nevermind." Gabi began but quieted down.

"A what?" Ryan asked. Gabi told him in his ear what Sharpay had told her when Gabi was dating Troy. "Yeah, she told me that after I ran after her that night and Troy just stood there."

"Again, did you not hear the story? She kissed me!" Troy said.

"Okay, just tell me how we can fix this problem." Gabi said, standing in between them.

"Well, she likes flowers." Ryan put in.

"That's right! Tulips…" Troy said and ran out to his car, driving to the flower shop down the road and then to Sharpay's house.

* * *

At around 7 pm, Sharpay woke up. As she opened her eyes, a blurry bouquet of flowers came into view. As her eyesight adjusted to the view, she noticed a beautiful bouquet of tulips, her favorite flower. There was a note in bouquet. As she sat up, she grabbed the note. 

_Dear Sharpay,_

_While you may think that I am a horrible person, please don't. you know that I would never hurt you. What you saw was not what it looked like. I would really like to explain. Please forgive me and call me because I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you and I sincerely mean it._

_Love, Troy._

The note made her smile but she just couldn't forgive him. It may not have been Jenna this time but it still hurt. It was going to take more than a bouquet of flowers to change her mind. It was going to take a serious miracle.

* * *

She walked downstairs after showering and sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen. There, she saw Ryan and Gabi holding hands, talking, and laughing outside. Furious, Sharpay walked outside. 

"Hey Shar, did you get Troy's bouquet?" Gabi asked.

"You little whore. I trusted you. I befriended you. And what do you do? you pretend to be my friend and then make-out with the only boy I've ever loved. I hate you Gabriella Montez. You have _no _idea how much I truly hate you." Sharpay said.

"No, Sharpay, you don't know what you're talking about. You didn't call Troy did you?" Gabi asked, staying calm.

"No. And I don't ever want to talk to that little queer ever again." Sharpay said.

* * *

**so, what do you think? i think i have two chapters left. i am writing the next one but i really want to wait until i get at least 5 reviews until i update. much love.**


	10. What Hurts the Most

**so i was trying to upload this story but my sstupid computer wouldn't let me. but i had it finished a while ago and had to wait for the 5 reviews. luckily, i got more than 5 reviews. i heart all of you who reviewed. thanks so much. and yes, this is the final chapter.****btw, the song lyrics are from my fave Rascal Flatts song, aka the song that always makes me want to cry, What Hurts The Most. listen to it and you'll get it more.**_

* * *

_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while, even though, going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again_

_I pretend_

_I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Sharpay was sitting on her window seat, looking out the window. It was raining and she sat and cried silently as the rain dripped down her window.

_And what hurts the most_

_Was bein' so close,_

_And watching you walk away_

_And havin' so much to say_

Troy sat in his room thinking about the day. It was raining and it seemed to reflect his mood. He thought about today's events.

FLASHBACK:

"_Sharpay! Get the door please!" Ryan yelled from the bathroom. Sharpay had just woken up about an hour ago but was lazily roaming the house. Her pin straight hair was in a ponytail and she had on soffees and an old t-shirt._

"_Fine!" Sharpay said and walked downstairs, grabbing a sweatshirt. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Sharpay listen I really need to talk to you." Troy said, rushing in before she could close the door._

"_What do you want Bolton?" Sharpay said, typical Ice Queen coming back into her voice._

"_What you saw wasn't what it looked like. Seriously." Troy said._

"_Just stop Troy. I don't want to hear it. I hate you. I never want to talk to you again. Go screw a tree." Sharpay said, about to cry, before running upstairs._

END OF FLASHBACK.

_Never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do._

He had so much he wanted to say to her but when she yelled at him and ran off, he realized how truly and deeply he had hurt her again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends  
And I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved  
In my heart that I left unspoken_

Sharpay remembered all the good things in her life. She grabbed her journal and wrote in an entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Why? Why me? Why do I have to fall in love with Troy Bolton? I love him but he loves Gabi who loves Ryan who loves her back. I hate life._

_Sharpay._

She closed her journal and sighed. Life sucked. She began to cry again as her cell phone rang. 'Troy' flashed on the caller id but she didn't even look. "Hello?"

"And What hurts the most

was bein' so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do."

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry. But could you open your window? I'm getting soaked." Troy said, letting out a nervous chuckle. Sharpay looked up and sure enough, there was Troy, on a ladder, in the middle of a storm, outside her window, singing for her. She quickly opened the window and helped him in. she went to the bathroom that connected hers and Ryan's rooms and grabbed a towel, coming back and handing it to Troy.

"Troy-" Sharpay began.

"No, Sharpay, look. I'm so sorry." Troy said and grabbed her into a kiss. He poured all of his emotions that he had been bottling up for the past week into the kiss and so did she. When they finally broke the kiss, Sharpay broke the silence first.

"I was just going to say that you can borrow some on Ryan's clothes." Sharpay said and laughed.

"Do you forgive me?" Troy asked, still hugging her.

"Yes, I do." Sharpay said. Ryan had explained to her what had really happened and she had not really understood but Troy's kiss explained it all.

_And not seein' that lovin' you, _

_That's what I was tryin' to do._

* * *

Later that day, Gabi and Ryan were in the Evans's house since it had been raining all day and they had nothing to do. Gabi wanted to check in on Sharpay and try to apologize but she had a feeling that Sharpay wouldn't hear it. But she decided to try anyway. She knocked on the door and when they heard no answer, Ryan opened the door and poked his head in.

"Wow." Ryan said and dropped a book he was holding. He opened the door and let Gabi see what was so surprising, causing them both to drop their jaws to the floor. There, sitting by the window seat, was Troy and Sharpay, nestled in close together, sleeping as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Go me! I finally finished! Woot woot! Anyway, I hope you liked it and now, all I need is more ideas for another story! So if you have any, I would love to hear your ideas!**


End file.
